


《在海边》

by MRink



Series: 午夜情话系列 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink
Summary: 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 午夜情话系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800160
Kudos: 4





	《在海边》

**Author's Note:**

> 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定  
> 本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》

她从海里拖着冲浪板往岸上走的时候，时间还不到十点。海滩上人影稀疏，太阳尚未变得火热，海水依然微凉，远处坎城的城市轮廓、粉红和浅黄色的古老城堡，以及与意大利交界处那紫红色的阿尔卑斯山都倒映在水中，在清澈的浅水区，随着海草所掀起的一圈圈涟漪颤动。

“嘿！姑娘，你今天可真早，现在就要回去了吗？”

她踩入柔软的沙滩，拾起丢在沙子上的背包，不远处穿着冲浪服扛着冲浪板的克里斯托夫迎面走来问候她。这个有着一头金发的高大男人是海边冲浪器具租借店老板的侄儿，一个刚从纽约辞职，来度假兼帮亲戚打工的阳光男人。她和他昨天才刚认识，因为冲浪的原因。

“今天暂时就到这，晚点还有其他安排。”她把背包背上说。

“那可真遗憾，本来今天还想再和你一较高低。你知道，这几天天气不错，波浪也很适合。”克里斯托夫略带遗憾地说。

“克里斯托夫，别这么说，太纠结胜负会显得你很小气，你是个男人。”她笑了。

昨天她独自在冲浪时，可是这个男人先找上她，要比试比试。她和他挑战了几个浪头，结果是她以轻微的优势赢了。但老实说，克里斯托夫的冲浪技术很不错，只是她的运气更好一些。

“姑娘，你可真的误会我了。你知道，作为一个男人，有些话我不能说得太直接。但无论如何，和你一起冲浪很愉快。明天，可否给我个机会和你再比试比试？” 

克里斯托夫耸耸肩，做出副玩世不恭的样子，然后又冲她眨眨眼。她当然知道他话里的话。像他这样的男人，一天大概要在这个沙滩上和好几个年轻的姑娘说上同样的话，然后她们当中总会有那么一两个对他留下不错的印象，毕竟他长得还不赖。

“明天的事我不能确定，毕竟今天才刚开始。不过这几天我暂时还在这，总会有机会给你再尝尝失败的滋味。”她自信满满地说。不管克里斯托夫打的是什么注意，但他看起来心肠并不坏，而且作为个一起冲浪的伙伴，他确实是个不错的人选。

“荣幸之至，那么，明天我在这等你。” 克里斯托夫说，还顺带向她弯腰行了一个滑稽的绅士礼。

“好的伙计，明天见。”

她伸出拳头，挑眉看了他一眼。克里斯托夫露出个玩味的笑容，也伸出拳头和她碰了碰，结束了今早的对话。

\--------------------------------

从海滩往里走约十五分钟，有一家高大堂皇的玫瑰色的旅馆。好几棵神态谦恭的棕榈树为旅馆正面那绯红色的墙面遮阳送凉。旅馆前面，延伸出一小片耀眼的海滩。那是她未来一周和艾莎下榻的地方。这个坐落在距离坎城3.5英里外的海边小村，有几家很不错的私人旅馆，其中又以她们住的这间最富盛名。

她们的房间在旅馆三楼走廊南端的尽头，三面环窗，正朝大海。说是房间，但里面其实包含了三个开放空间，一个宽阔的浴室，一个正对海岸线风光的客厅，以及一个有山景的卧房。她回到房间时艾莎还没醒。房间里的百叶窗拉起三分之一，早晨的阳光从缝隙照到床上，艾莎半张脸埋在枕头里，她正睡得很安稳，嘴角微微翘起，神情满足。于是她撇下她，走进浴室，洗了个淋浴，把晒干在身上的海盐从头到脚冲洗干净。

她穿着短裤和背心光脚走回卧室时，艾莎正躺在床上，身上盖着单被在等她。她的头发披散在枕头上，眼睛里带着笑意。

“早安姐姐，昨晚睡得好吗？”她走过去，掀起单被，在艾莎额头落下一个吻。

“睡得舒服极了，多亏你把我累坏了。”艾莎慵懒地挪动了腰肢，抚着她的脸颊回了一吻。

“你最近都没好好休息，所以我想帮你一把。”

她挨着艾莎躺下，把一条胳臂搁在她的头下，觉得愉快的懒洋洋的。艾莎在她胳膊上把头转来转去，贴着脸颊上摩蹭，她的皮肤像丝绸般凉凉的滑滑的。

“我很感激你的关心，不过有时候你得学会克制一下，毕竟我年纪比你大。”艾莎又蹭了蹭她脸颊说。

“但你总让我无法克制。”她反驳着说，低头找到艾莎的唇，准备吻上去。

“等等，如果你不想我们今天的行程报废，最好现在就停下来。”艾莎竖起食指，挡在两人的嘴唇间笑着说。

她觉得艾莎的这个建议很正确，于是转而握住她的手，吻了吻掌心，又吻了吻手腕，再把自己的脸埋在里面，专注地感受艾莎另一只手修长的手指穿过她湿漉漉的头发的抚摸。

“现在几点了？”过了一会儿，艾莎问。

“十一点多吧。”她约莫估计。

“我想我们得去吃午饭了，要不出发时间就晚了。”

艾莎说毕，从她怀里起身，溜下床。艾莎赤裸着背对她，浅金色的长发及齐腰间，两条长腿直挺挺地站着，美丽的胴体在阳光中白得像是发光一样。她躺在床上眯眼看着艾莎，她的姐姐，无论任何时候看，都是美丽得让人惊叹，和她这个总是粗糙毛躁的妹妹南辕北辙。

艾莎从柜子里取了条白色的宽腿裤，配上白色吊带背心和水蓝色的亚麻衬衫。

“不穿裙子吗？”她问。

艾莎很少穿裤装，她身段曼妙，而裙装是最能展现她魅力的利器，这点她自己非常清楚，也有意识。艾莎不仅是一个作家，她还从身为收藏家的祖父那里继承了他极度挑剔的审美眼光，她对美的热爱从来都不掩饰。

“不是说好要骑车去坎城玩耍吗，裙子可不太方便。”艾莎弯身套上裤子，又穿上背心和衬衫，边把衣服里的长发拢出来边回答。

她想起来，昨天确实是她提议骑车去坎城的，但那是晚餐喝了点酒后带着醉意的提议。在法国南部的烈日下骑车远行，对于夏季出生的她来说或许很有意思，但对于冬季出生的艾莎未必见得。况且艾莎那白雪一般娇柔的皮肤，一直是她自身引以为傲并尽心维护的。

“我昨天只是随口说说，太阳那么大，我们可以开车去。”她说。

“不了，骑车就很好。”

穿好衣服的艾莎走过来，捏了捏她的脸颊，笑盈盈地拒绝。她的姐姐，对她的任性纵容得几乎没有原则。

“起来吧，我肚子快饿扁了，迫不及待想知道今天的午饭吃什么。”艾莎一把将她从床铺拉起说道。

“我也很期待。”

她顺势靠近艾莎，飞快地在她脸上啄了一口。这间旅馆每天的菜单都不一样，也不接受客人的点单，吃什么都是看大厨当天的心情，这种任性的服务和水平极高的味道，也是旅馆特色之一。

\-----------------------------------------------

她们吃了一顿非常好的午餐。前菜是拌调料的芹菜、小红萝卜和自制腌渍蘑菇；主菜是烤鲈鱼，新鲜的鲈鱼银色鱼皮上可见烤架的条纹，黄油在热盘子上融化了，还有切成片的柠檬用来将汁挤在鲈鱼身上；面包是烘培房新鲜送来的；冰镇葡萄酒恰使她们给油炸土豆烫着的舌头降温。一切都刚刚好。

吃完午饭，她们从旅馆借了两台单车，戴好有着大大帽檐的草帽，向坎城出发。她们挑选了有遮蔽但稍远的路，穿过松林那条亮光光的黑色道路，在热辣辣的阳光下骑车上坡、下坡和转弯，蜿蜒前行。松树的清香迎面扑来，远洋吹来的海风凉爽宜人，乘风前行肌肤感受到的大自然的张力，让人身心舒畅，遥远的路途似乎也变得成了享受的一部分。

她们在坎城骑着车走街串巷，买了些有趣的小东西，随后又参观了卡斯特尔博物馆。艾莎对里面的藏品很感兴趣，而且对每一件藏品都能说出许多有趣的东西。尽管她对于艺术品不怎么感兴趣，也不太听得懂艾莎说的那些，但艾莎语调轻快神情喜悦，让她也感受到莫大的快乐。

后来，她们还登上了博物馆的塔楼，整个坎城的最高点，城市美景尽收眼底。初夏的午后博物馆里游客很少，她们从建筑的台阶下来。一共有三个台阶段，在第一个楼梯平台上，四下无人，她们停下来接吻；在第二个楼梯平台上，别处传来人声，她们颇为小心地又吻了一次；在第三个楼梯平台上，有个独行男子路过身边，当他身影消失在转角后，她们忍不住再吻了一次；最后，回到大堂，她们藏身在柱子背后，躲开往来的游客，来了一个深深的拥吻，才心满意足地离开博物馆。

回到村子已是暮色，艾莎忽然说想游泳。因此在距离旅馆还有段距离的海滩，她们把自行车停靠在路边，从木制的小栈道下到海滩。

“如果白天下水，太阳和海水会让皮肤变黑变粗糙。”艾莎走在前面说。

“可是夜风会让你着凉。”她跟在后面提醒。

她们绕到海边的岩石背后，隔绝海滩上零星散布的几丁人，来到一片小沙滩上。艾莎脱下鞋子和衬衫，朝海中游过去。她穿的是T恤和短裤，因此只脱了鞋子，便尾随进入水中。

艾莎游在前面，她追上她，伸出手去，抓住她的一只脚，然后把她紧紧搂在怀里吻着。两人踩着水，在水里，艾莎摸上去滑溜溜的，很奇妙的触感。她们就这么身子紧挨在一起，一边亲吻一边踩水，显得身子一般高。她放开艾莎，身子往后仰，然后把头钻进水里，又突然冒出，甩甩像淋湿小狗一样的光溜溜的头发，惹得艾莎哈哈大笑，于是她又游过来抱紧她，欢快地接吻。

过了会，艾莎十分缓慢而轻柔地从她身边抬起身子，离开她，扎下水去，在深水中潜泳。她站在原地，海水没过腰际，忐忑地等了会，艾莎又从水中冒出，迎着波浪游回来。她张开双臂，把艾莎紧紧搂住，海浪拍打着她们的身子。

“我们的一切都被海浪冲走了。”艾莎贴在她胸膛说。

“那我们会变成什么？”她问。

“我说不上，也许就变成我们自己吧。只是改变了模样，但也不是坏事。”艾莎说。

她抱紧怀里的姐姐，什么也不说，只顾听着浪涛在夜色里沉重地拍击在结实的湿沙滩上的声音。她亲了亲艾莎的额头，咸涩的海水和眼泪的味道很像。

\-----------------------------------------

她们的早饭是在房间里吃的。

凌晨时下的那场雨早已结束，潮水退到了远方，沙滩上阳光明亮，海水一片深蓝；刚被雨水冲洗过的山峦葱葱郁郁，山头的云彩都不见了，海上来的微风穿过房间。

艾莎穿着浴袍半躺在床上，肩膀和腰背后垫着两只枕头，脑后也垫一只对折的枕头，移动床边桌上放着她的早餐。这天早晨吃奶油松饼和红莓蜜饯，以及煮鸡蛋。艾莎在蛋盅中把蛋拌和，撒一些细盐，磨一点胡椒面在上面，她悠然地享受这嫩蛋和辣嘴的粗磨胡椒面，以及冰镇的牛奶。

她窝在床边的单人沙发上，蜷起脚，把笔记本电脑放在腿上办公。虽然现在是度假，艾莎可以不用再去思考任何工作，但她作为她的编辑却不行，毕竟上个月底艾莎的新书刚发行，有很多后续工作要由编辑跟进。

今早出版社给她发了邮件，内容大致是说首月销量已经出来，如预期中登顶了销售量榜首，需要商量二次印刷的事宜，此外邮件中也惯例附上了一份收集来的业内评论合集。一本新书的发表总是伴随赞誉或者诋毁，这时候作为责任编辑，充当过滤器屏蔽掉一些不适宜的评论也是工作之一，至少作她作为艾莎的编辑来说，她是这么认为的。

“出版社说了什么吗？”艾莎边吃早餐边问。

“是说销售量很不错，拿下榜首了，希望尽快安排第二次印刷，还有一些无关紧要的评论。”她看着电脑上的文档，用和平时无异的语调回答。

“那可真是无聊顶透的事。“

艾莎对此反应非常平淡，她向来都是如此。写作时状态有多癫狂，对反响的态度就有多冷漠。她不在乎结果，她在乎的只是创造的过程。

“你要听听评论吗？“

她眼睛快速地扫过那些标了红的评论，对于一些什么都不懂就妄自菲薄评论他人的所谓评论家，言语用词之刻薄和恶毒简直匪夷所思，他们可能有时促成了一位出色的作家，但更多时候是摧毁了无数纤细的心灵。不过就新书的情况来说，这些言论倒是可以预见。那是本注定要引争议的书，能出版已经很幸运，她知道出版社是顶住了多大的压力出版，她也知道艾莎在其中倾注了多少心血。艾莎几乎是以最残忍的形式剖开自己，化身为那孤高、敏感、脆弱、疯癫的主人公，把一切曝露于阳光之下，供人瞻仰、唾弃。

“无所谓，如果你觉得有必要。”艾莎满不在乎地说。

“并没有什么紧要的东西。”她合上电脑，放到一旁，大大地舒张着四肢说。那些可怕的东西，艾莎不需要知道。

艾莎含着匙羹抬头看了她一眼，耸耸肩，又继续她的早餐。

“你今天有什么打算？”艾莎问。

“晚点我想去冲浪，和克里斯托夫约好了。”她说。

“他是谁？我可不知道你交了朋友。”艾莎像警觉的银狐，抬头又看了她一眼，眼神警惕。

“他算不上朋友，只不过是碰巧冲浪认识的人。”

“安娜，我不知道原来你对男人也感兴趣。”艾莎冷冰冰地说。

“拜托姐姐，请别用那样的眼光看我。如果你生气了，我不去就是。”

她爬上床铺，靠着她的姐姐，把头埋到她的颈窝里，用鼻尖讨好般地蹭来蹭去。如果艾莎生气了，只要她这么认错，十有八九都会被原谅。

“我不想让你认为我冷酷无情，但如果你要去，至少我得在旁边看着你。”艾莎的肩膀软了下来，叹着气说。

“你是在行使权利吗？作为姐姐，还是爱人？”她轻轻啃咬艾莎的下巴问。

“都。”

艾莎用手指挑起她的下巴，用力咬了下她的鼻尖做为回敬，而后在她发出吃痛的呻吟时用嘴唇立刻封住她的声音，与她时深时浅地接吻戏逐，歪腻了好一会。

\-------------------------------------------

按照计划，她们应该在冲浪完毕后去附近的餐厅吃午饭，但是中途出了些意外，让行程提前了。海滩上那些雄性荷尔蒙无处安放的臭苍蝇，围在艾莎周围没完没了，怎么都驱不走。身在海里的她心思全在岸上的艾莎身上，她既无法享受冲浪的乐趣，还担心得不得了。在她几乎要对那群臭苍蝇失控的时候，是克里斯托夫帮她们解了围。于是罕见地，艾莎邀请了他与她们一同共进午餐。

“两位女士，说起来让你们见笑，这绝对是今年夏天我遇到最幸运的事，能够与你们这样美丽的女士共进午餐。”克里斯托夫兴奋地红着脸，用夸张的肢体语言在餐桌上说。

海边的意大利餐厅，午后的阳光穿过花纹繁复的窗栏，投射在餐桌上的光影随着窗外的松树晃动摇曳。非旅游旺季餐厅里的人不多，英语、法语和意大利语低低地交杂成背景音，穿着黑白西服的服务生们穿梭在餐桌之间，时不时用一两句意大利语交谈。

“这个地方不大，现在游客高峰也还未到，你们俩第一天出现在这里就引起了大家的关注，大伙儿都在讨论你们来自哪里。“克里斯托夫说。

“那你们讨论的结果是什么？”艾莎用优雅的手势切了块煎鲑鱼放入口中，挂着礼貌性质的微笑着问。

她喝着店家自酿的黑醋栗酒，打量起艾莎。今天艾莎穿了一条纯白色的无袖连衣长裙，浅金色的头发编成蓬松的单辫落在肩膀，露出宽阔平坦的前额和立体的五官，在她白皙的皮肤衬托下，宛如高贵优雅的阿弗洛狄忒【注1】的化身，这也难怪刚才在海滩上招来麻烦。

“他们猜你们是感情很不错的朋友。安娜你应该是个美国人，豪爽的说话做派和冲浪的俊俏身姿，难道不是吗？而艾莎，抱歉，大家都吃不准，毕竟你气质如此超然出众，他们猜可能是来自北欧一带的地方。然而事实上大家都错了，还错得离谱。他们一定没猜到，你们竟然是一对姐妹，要知道，你们看起来完全不像。老实说，这是真的吗？”克里斯托夫用手拿起盘中的一根小萝卜，大嚼一口问。

“你这是什么意思？”她瞪了他一眼问。

“亲爱的，请别生气，我可没有贬义的意思。虽然你的姐姐很美丽，但我觉得你更可爱。顺便一提，你刚喝的那个酒，据店家说，喝过的人都会陷入恋爱。” 克里斯托夫打了个暧昧的眼色给她说到。

“克里斯托夫，安娜是我可爱的无可替代的妹妹，我很高兴她那么受欢迎，但是作为一名在场的家长，这话可说得不大适合。”

艾莎拿起餐巾拭擦了下嘴唇，依然笑容温和地对克里斯托夫说，但弯成月牙儿的眼睛里完全没有笑意，在她看来。

“女士你是对的，我很抱歉，请让我为我的失言道歉，要知道这个海滩上无聊的事太多，能让人心动的事太少。另外，我也真诚地为今天的相遇庆幸，让我们碰一下？”克里斯托夫略显尴尬地笑了笑，举杯说道。

于是，他们举杯轻碰。

\------------------------------------

“你是在生气吗？”她跟随艾莎急促的步伐走进房间，反手关上房门问。

“生气？为什么？为一个轻浮的男人？安娜，我可没那么小气。毕竟他其实还不错，帮我们解了围。”

艾莎一把松开她的辫子，投身扑到床上，只留了一个冷漠的背影给她。

“可是你明明就是生气了呀。“

她也跟着爬上床，抱住那个闹脾气的人，却惹来怀里人的挣扎。。

”不，我没有。”

“你有！”

“我没！”

“你就是有！”

“说了我没有！”

“你明明就有！“

“够了！安娜！“

怀里的人哽着声音发出一声低吼，然后放弃挣扎，把脸埋进她的胸膛，怎么样都不愿出来。她抚着她的肩膀，感到她在颤抖，于是把她抱得更紧，下巴在她头顶左右磨蹭着，一言不发地默默等待她平静下来。她怎么就忘了，她的姐姐远非表面的沉稳、优雅和淡漠，相反，她是躁动、纤脆和敏感的复杂集合体。

“我说谎了，我多希望一切都不会改变。”过了会，艾莎闷着声音说道【注2】。

“我是你的，这从来都没改变。”她捧起怀中人的脸蛋，看着她一字一句地说。

“但那不可能，世界上不存在永恒不变的东西。”

“如果是你的希望，我可以为你成为那个不变的。”

“即使变成了另一副模样？”

“我也依然爱你。”

艾莎闭上了眼睛，带着易碎的神情。她望着她，什么都不想地吻了下去，带着一股不顾死活的劲儿。

\--------------------------------------------

她在傍晚时回到房间，窗外橘红的晚霞染红了地平线，深蓝的大海、艳丽的云彩，夜幕降临前错落的建筑，犹如一幅野兽派画家的杰作。她比下午留给艾莎的纸条上的时间还回早了十分钟。她身体轻盈，走路飞快，迫不及待想要给艾莎惊喜。

她在房间里搜寻艾莎的身影，然后在浴室的浴缸中找到了她。

“亲爱的姐姐，看看谁回来了？”她跪在浴缸旁，昂起下巴，用带着笑意的眼睛和长着些小雀斑的脸庞对她的姐姐得意地笑着说。

“老天，这都发生了什么？”艾莎瞪大了眼睛，从充满泡泡的浴缸中支起半个身体，用不可思议的神情打量着她。

“是你亲爱的弟弟回来了。”她伸出双手搂住艾莎，吻她的脖颈。

下午艾莎睡着后，她骑着单车去了趟坎城，请那儿最好的理发师给剪了个头发。她的要求很简单，剪短，并且要尽可能抹去她女性的特点。于是理发师不择不扣地给她剪短了，像男孩一样。头顶的头发朝后梳着，还像往常那样密，但两边却剪得短短的，紧贴她脑瓜的两只耳朵露了出来，周围清凉又光滑。

“你喜欢吗？快摸摸看有多光滑，摸摸后边。”她把脑袋凑到艾莎面前说。

“我至今不敢相信。”

艾莎湿凉的手抚摸过她的耳后，裸露的肌肤激起一阵清凉的快意。

“喜欢吗？我的改变。”她充满期待地看着自己的姐姐说。

“让我再瞧瞧，你真可爱。”艾莎捧着她的脸左看看，右瞧瞧，笑得合不拢嘴。

“我变成了你可爱的弟弟，亲亲我吧，姐姐。抱抱我吧，姐姐。”她转头握住艾莎的手，亲吻她的手心和手腕。

“来我的身边可爱的弟弟，告诉我，是谁让你变成了这幅模样？”艾莎拉起她的手说。

她穿着衣服进了浴缸，泡泡就随着溢出的水流了满地。她依在艾莎身上，手指穿过她湿漉漉的头发，扣住她的后脑深深地接吻，然后又放开。

“坎城的理发师，他们都说他是最好的。我告诉他，我要变成一个男孩子。”

“他可真是天才，把我的妹妹变成了弟弟。”

艾莎望着她，神情专注，眼神闪烁。她似乎很高兴，但又很犹豫。

“你不喜欢吗？”她有些忐忑。

“我不清楚，但肯定不讨厌。你有个形状非常美的脑袋，配上你可爱的脸，依然俊俏美丽。”艾莎一边说着，一边把她拥入怀里。

“你看，这是多么神奇。我搂住你的时候，你明明就是个女孩儿。”

艾莎一手抚摸上她的胸口，手指一张一合地抚弄着她的敏感，她感到自己的那里硬了起来。

“可是，这里，光秃秃的，毫无疑问你是个男孩儿。”艾莎的另一手在她光滑的耳背和后颈来回抚摸，又说道。

“现在，我是你的妹妹，也是你的弟弟。你的妹妹和弟弟，他们都爱你，希望你知道。”她依着艾莎的胸膛说。

“这是多么叫人感动得落泪的事情，让我想想，可以做什么来报答你。”

艾莎的胸膛因轻笑微微地颤动。她闭上眼睛，更紧地靠进艾莎的怀里。她们的乳房相互顶着对方的，嘴唇也是嘴对嘴地贴在一起。她感受着艾莎在水下摸索进她裤子里的手，全心全意地把自己较给了她。

\-------------------------------------------

“如果你不想去，不用勉强，大可以拒绝，这没什么大不了。”她盘腿坐在床上看着穿衣镜前忙乎的艾莎说。

“为什么？克里斯托夫盛情邀请我们，我也觉得这不赖，我需要与你一起在这里留下美好的回忆。”艾莎说。

早上的时候，她和艾莎还光着身子在被单下相拥沉眠，前台打来电话，是艾莎接的。前台说替一位叫克里斯托夫的先生转达邀请，希望她们俩人能出席今晚在海边举行的村子里例行的初夏舞会，作为昨天他失礼发言的补偿。她当时还头枕在艾莎柔软的胸脯上，睡得迷迷糊糊，意识里自己好像呢喃着“不去，不去”之类的发言，但是醒来后艾莎却告诉她，她已经答应了克里斯托夫的邀请。

“亲爱的姐姐，我不认为这是我们创造美好回忆必备的一环。或许你已经原谅了克里斯托夫的轻浮，但是我可讨厌极了那些肮脏的可恶的臭苍蝇，一想到他们会整晚地围绕着你打转，我简直就要发疯。”她抓起一把额前的头发，几乎是咬牙切齿地说。

“我的小家伙，何必去担心这些呢。现在，我有一个英俊可爱的弟弟，他会保护我。”艾莎呵呵地笑了。

“你真的这样想吗？”她紧皱着眉头说。

“难道你不是？” 

艾莎弯下腰，垂落的长发遮住半边脸的表情，她把那条精心挑选出的裙子，从脚踝套上，然后拉起身。那是一件做工考究的墨绿色无袖紧身晚礼服，斜纹的剪裁极大限度地展现出女性胸背的美好，丝绸的材质加上艾莎无可挑剔的身段，她简直就是一条出水的美人鱼。为了搭配晚礼服，艾莎还挑选了一串珍珠项链作为配饰，又把长发高高地挽起露出诱人的颈背，并在手腕的耳后洒了些香水，再一次性地成功地描绘出完美的鲜红唇型。

“既然已经答应，去去又何妨，我们随时可以离开。”

装扮完的艾莎向她走来，将她从床上拉起，让两人面对面站到一块，在十公分以内的距离。这个距离下的身高差，刚好让艾莎的红唇曝露在她眼皮底下，具有强烈冲击性的甜腻香气直灌入鼻。天杀的，是黑鸦片【注1】，这女人今晚存心是要去勾引人，她很清楚自己的身体也是一份财产，因此也懂得怎样去发挥这份财产所固有的一切优势。

无法控制的怒气直冲她脑门，她不假思索地朝艾莎那红艳的嘴唇咬了下去，然后拦住她的后腰阻断退路，另一手伸入她的背后，插入发丝中，松开发夹把头发全放下来，遮住那光滑的后背。

“停！”几乎是同时，艾莎一把推开她说道。

“你打算就这样去舞会？”她恶狠狠地警告。

“为何不？你不喜欢？”艾莎歪着头冲她魅惑一笑说。

“我想现在就让你出不了这个房间。”她再次威胁道。

“可是今晚我非得去不可。好了，别闹脾气了，赶紧去换衣服。你得穿得帅气些，才能配得上我。”

艾莎捏捏她的鼻子，换上哄小孩的亲昵语调凑在她耳边说。这下她可真的没办法了，她的姐姐一旦决定的事情，十匹牛都拉不回头。

“头发就这样披着，背不准露出来！”这是她最后软弱无力的警告。

“这倒可以满足你。”

艾莎又笑了，那样子在她看来可恶极了。

\--------------------------------------------------

当艾莎挽着她的胳膊一同出现在舞会现场时，她们瞬间就成为了焦点。艾莎的晚礼服效果自然不用说，而她特意挑选了和那套晚礼服同色系的宽松休闲裤，搭配质地较硬挺的大一号白衬衫，这样就能把她的女性特征完美地再削弱几分，显得年轻俊俏。

“我简直无法用语言来描述此刻的心情，发生了什么事吗？你们和昨天完全不一样，这太叫人惊讶了！”克里斯托夫惊讶得下巴几乎要掉到地上说。

“发生了些有趣的事情，于是现在我带着我的弟弟来了。”艾莎保持着她有距离又不失礼节的优雅笑容说。

“艾莎，对于你，请原谅我词穷了，你不应该属于这个平凡的世间。而安娜你，上帝，如果不是见过你原来的样子，我根本无法把昨天和今天的你联系起来。不得不承认，你真的非常英俊，虽然有些娘娘腔。” 他的眼睛瞪大到了极限，挠着那头本来就凌乱的金发说道。

“闭嘴克里斯托夫！”她狠狠瞪了他一眼，尽量控制自己脸上抽搐的肌肉。

“你也这么认为对吧，他是我可爱英俊的弟弟。”

艾莎松开挽住她的手，改为抚住她的脑袋，把她拉靠到她的肩膀上，又头顶着头，妩媚地笑着对克里斯托夫说。她看到克里斯托夫的脸用肉眼可见的速度刷红了，他眼神飘忽，似乎不知道望那里好。

“你们真是奇怪又有趣的两人。” 克里斯托夫掩饰地咳了两声，化解他的尴尬和无措。

“总之很感谢你的邀请，我想今晚我们会在这里留下难忘的回忆。”艾莎一点都不受克里斯托夫的表现影响，大方地说。

“那再好不过了，谢谢女士你的宽容大量，给了我一个挽救印象的机会。” 克里斯托夫调整回了心情，语调又变成了平时玩世不恭的样子。

“老实说这是我第一次参加这种平民化的海边舞会，我很感兴趣，我想独自逛逛看看会有什么有趣的东西。那么克里斯托夫，我宝贝的弟弟就交给你了。你看他那么青涩，情窦初开，你可得看好他，别让那些春心骚动的女孩儿把他给勾引走了。”

艾莎推了推她肩头，把她往克里斯托夫身边靠近，她一个踉跄没站稳，撞上了他，好在他还算绅士，及时扶住她的肩膀而不是腰，要不她会一开始就叫他好看。她搞不懂艾莎打的是什么鬼主意，不满地朝她怒视一瞪，艾莎却只是露出了满意的玩味笑容。

“遵命女王大人，请放心，尽管我们会是今晚最帅气的男子搭档，有许多怀抱美好憧憬的女孩儿接近我们，但请相信，我会像亲兄弟一样保护好他，寸刻不离。” 

克里斯托夫显得然对这意外安排难掩惊喜，他用肩膀用力地撞了她一下，仿佛现在她和他就是最好的兄弟。可是她依然觉得他很愚蠢，虽然有些可爱。而且，他太壮了，那个充满兄弟情谊的碰肩，撞得她胳膊麻木了好一会。

艾莎换上高贵冷艳的轻笑，扬扬手，把美丽的背影留给他们，转身进入了人群里。

\------------------------------

她和克里斯托夫一人拿着一听啤酒，依靠在会场的围栏杆，看着会场里熙熙攘攘的男男女女。都怪刚才那对搭讪上门的身材火辣的姑娘，浪费了她好些口舌才让她们相信，她和克里斯托夫是一对亲密的同志恋人。虽然把她们赶走了，但艾莎却在她的视线范围内丢失了，她得赶紧把她重新定位。今晚这里热闹的一切她一点都不想参与，她之所以会出现在这里，唯一的任务就是盯牢艾莎，防止她又会做出什么叫她心脏承受不了的事情。

“你真是一个神奇的人，我从来没遇到像你这样的。” 

克里斯托夫这个话痨男，好不容易安静了一会，现在又开始开口了。

“那是你遇到的人太少。“她心不在焉地说，然后又重新把会场从南到北、从东到西又扫视了一遍。

该死的，这乡下地方的舞会怎么会有那么多人，艾莎躲到哪里去了。她不会是趁机躲避开了吧。要是这样可就麻烦了，只要她想做，就没有做不成的事。不过也难怪她，毕竟她在她视线内时，只要有苍蝇想进一步靠近她，她会立刻甩下克里斯托夫档过去。几次以后艾莎就抱怨，她让她失去了享乐的自由。但老实说，对于艾莎的指责她完全不接受。想要自由享乐，和她一起就好，不应和别人，是艾莎有错在先，怪不得她。

“其实，我想说的是别的意思。” 克里斯托夫又说。

她知道克里斯托夫想说什么，她假装没听到，并且表现得心不在焉。此时她在脑子里盘算，要不要混进那个充满荷尔蒙、汗水、香水和各种欲望的会场，把她那不安分的妖精一样勾引人的姐姐捞出来。

“我想说，可能，大概，我是恋爱” 克里斯托夫往她肩膀靠近了一些，但没碰上，继续说。

“那可真是值得高兴的事，有哪位幸运的姑娘在这里被你看上了吗？”她说。

“伙计，别糊弄我了，你不会不知道，你就是那个姑娘。”克里斯托夫从并排的位置，转到她面前，挡住了她搜寻艾莎的视线，涨红着脸说。

“可是我不是姑娘。噢，克里斯托夫，难道你有断袖癖？”她佯装惊讶地问。

“听好，我们可以停止你们姐妹之间的把戏吗？安娜，我是认真的，从你出现在海滩上的那一刻，我就一直看着你。可能在你看来我是个粗鲁轻浮的人，但我真他妈的愚蠢地对你一见钟情。我已经变得十分喜欢你了，尤其在这短短的几次接触中。”

“可怜的克里斯托夫，那只是夏日的荷尔蒙让你产生的错觉。”

“但是每次见到你，你都很不一样。姑娘时的你，小伙子的你，无论哪个你，我一见到就感到快乐，就想欢笑。”

她看着克里斯托夫，他也看着她，他眼睛里闪烁着烦躁不安，但他在裤缝上擦拭手掌时的动作倒还从容。她想他应该没说谎，因为她能理解他所说的那种心情。每次她看到艾莎时，就是那样，一模一样。

“一个新朋友……”她说，顿了一顿，这很重要。

“在一起往往比老朋友相处得更显愉快。”她继续说。

“难道你还认为我的情意是虚假的吗？” 克里斯托夫脸上的表情纠结起来，他想是受伤了。

“看着我，我对你… “

克里斯托夫忽然抓住她的双臂，还想说什么，她立刻露出极度厌恶的表情，不仅是因为他的行为，更严重的是，她看到在会场的出口处，一个有着和她一样火红头发的高大英俊男人，他正在和艾莎亲密地交谈。他们的头和肩膀不时靠近，但又假惺惺地维持着一段礼貌的距离。那个男人，以异性眼光来看其实非常优质，外表彬彬有礼，举止绅士，他应该和艾莎一样，都是出生于富裕而教养良好的家庭，与这乡下地方的普罗大众格格不入，因此在人群里他们异常地显眼。

”安娜.....？”

可能是她的表情吓到了克里斯托夫，他松开了她手臂上的手。然后她彻底无视他，踩着怒不可支的脚步，撞开舞池里的人群，朝出口处那对愉快交谈的美丽男女走去。

\---------------------------------------

“安娜！等等！”

她们离开了会场，沿着沙滩往旅馆走，路程有些远。

夜晚大海那炎热、美好的南风所散发出的魔力已侵入她们的身躯，远处还传来地中海波涛拍岸的动听声响。月光下夜色轻柔，仿佛融入她们身上，并成为她们身体的一部分。

她们并没有用正常的步子，而是保持着时远时近的距离。她穿着平底鞋脚步飞快，而艾莎的高跟鞋根本无法在沙滩上行走，被她脱下拿在手里，因此她有时被她拉着往前走，有时则气喘吁吁地跟在后面。

她们走到了前天晚上的那片岩石海岸。她不耐烦地回头拉住落在身后的艾莎的手腕，拖着她绕到岩石背后。在那一刻，她撞上艾莎，把身体挤靠在她身上，将她的裙子一直拽到她膝盖之上，并把她囚困在岩石和她身体之间形成的空间中。她的左手放在艾莎的头颈后面，抓着她的头发，她的右手抓着她的前臂，高高举起，控制住她。

远处会场的音乐声隐隐传来，哪里充满着欢乐的气氛。但眼下这夜晚静谧海滩的岩石阴影中，没有人会发现她们。

“我已经警告过你不要这样，为什么你不听。”她几乎是用祈求的声音说道。

“我想让你留下美好的回忆。”艾莎无法动弹，只能用额头轻轻地抵着她的，用气音低低地说，仿佛塞壬的轻唤。

她松开右手，抚摸上艾莎的脸颊，艾莎则将双手放在她的肩膀上。她们靠得很近，嘴唇相互轻轻地碰了碰，艾莎伸出冰凉的舌头舔了舔她干燥的嘴唇，于是这成为了一个肯定的信号，她们大胆地吻了起来。她把艾莎使劲压在岩石上，根本不考虑她的后背是否受得住。艾莎拉扯着她的衣服，一下一下地想剥去她的衬衫和腰带。她们的唇舌谁也不服谁，接吻变成了啃咬。

艾莎咬她的脸颊，这并非嬉戏，就像要把她吞进她的肚子里一样。她推开了艾莎，然后她又再次回来，更用力地咬她的下唇。她觉得很疼，不得不改为吻住艾莎的脖子，迫使她的头仰靠在岩石上。艾莎又拢住她短短的头发，将她的脸扳到她的胸脯上。她熟路地摸索到了艾莎又小又硬的可爱乳头，用嘴吮吸着它，报复性地咬了起来。艾莎果不其然地从喉咙发出痛苦的呻吟，她的身子挺得直直地，随之又颤抖了起来。艾莎用手臂搂紧她，抱在胸口，她几乎无法呼吸。她克制地把两人的身体短暂分开，留出些距离，用左手穿到艾莎的右腿膝盖窝处，用力一提，随着艾莎的一声惊呼，就把她整个人抬高起来。单脚无法站稳的艾莎，右腿下意识地勾紧她的左手臂，又环在她的后腰上，这样她们的下身便紧紧地契合在了一起。

“姐姐，你感觉到了吗，我给你准备的惊喜。”她挺了挺自己的腰腹，顶住艾莎的下身，咬着她的耳朵问。

朦胧的月光下，她似乎看到艾莎的脸飞速地变红润，她的眼神变得湿漉漉地，充满了雾气和慌喜。

她用右手拉住艾莎的左手，把它牵引到她裤子硬硬的那个地方，然后发觉它竟然自觉地缓缓拉开裤子上的拉链，摸出那个东西。现在，轮到她觉得自己的脸热得要烧融化了。这不是她们第一使用这玩意儿，但在这个心情下，这个环境中，无疑是比以往的任何一次都要刺激她们的感官。

她的身子毕竟还是单薄的，激情的快感让她们颤抖得站不稳，于是她们携手扶住那玩意儿，让它顺利进入了艾莎的身体。艾莎发出了低吼，搂住她后颈的手抓伤了她的脖子，她剧烈地颤抖了一下，然后一动不动。在她几乎要以为艾莎昏厥过去了的时候，埋首在她颈肩的艾莎，开始缓缓地舔她的耳廓，含她的耳垂，咬她的颈动脉。她再也无法承受这样的挑逗，奋力摆动起自己的腰身。在她的潜意识里，这个动作就如一个人在钟声敲到一半时，只凭心里回荡着的、起初并未计数的敲击节奏，就能继续敲下去一样，这种感觉真的棒得难以置信。

她的双手掌扶住艾莎的双臀，紧扣住两人不让分离。她又转过头寻找艾莎的脸庞，吻她的眼睛，用舌头掰开她的双唇，听着她发出一阵阵类似绝望的呻吟。

“艾莎，我的姐姐。”她一边和艾莎纠缠着接吻，一边说。

“你真是一个坏姐姐，在占有了自己的妹妹后，居然还不知廉耻地渴望着自己的弟弟。你感觉到了吗？你把我吸得那么紧，你就那么想怀上我的孩子吗？”她的脑袋里一团浆糊，但是又急切地想要说些什么，表达些什么，可最后出口的竟是这些无耻的话语。

结果，艾莎哭了。不是平时那种低低的因绝妙快感而哭泣的声音，是货真价实的崩溃般的嚎啕大哭。艾莎的泪水和汗水打湿了她的脸，沿着她的脖子滑落胸口，滴在心上。她慌了手脚，不知所措。她不知道怎么办，她没料到会这样。但是现在要她停下来安慰艾莎，她也做不到。于是她只好更卖力地挺进自己的腰身，企图毁掉艾莎最后的理智，让她什么都不能想，什么都不能做，这样她就不会感到痛苦，也不会感到悲伤，唯有剩下无尽的快感。

后来，她们抵死缠绵，忘记了时间、忘记了空间，也忘记了自己。艾莎在她耳边痛苦地哭喊着，呼唤着她。艾莎有时叫她妹妹、有时叫她弟弟，又或者小家伙、亲爱的、宝贝。然而直到脚下的海水涨起，浪声淹没她们发出的声音，艾莎自始至终都没喊过一次她的名字。

\------------------------------------------

舞会当晚的半夜，风暴来袭。风暴持续了两天，第三天时终于停止。

过去的两天里，她和艾莎窝在旅馆，哪里都不去。她们醒了就做爱，饿了就吃喝点东西，然后再做爱。房间里的世界很单纯，是她在任何别的地方中从没真正感到过的轻松和愉快。她们亲密地搂在一起，紧得不能再紧，即使疲惫了没有了欲望也不要紧，不会有什么不良后果，只是紧紧地抱在一起，就能感到幸福和愉悦，使人对任何别的事都毫不关心，其他的事好像都不存在了。

新的一天降临，天色亮得仅仅足以看清窗外树干时，她醒过来，小心地下了床，没有弄醒艾莎。她四肢疲惫，在长时间的欢爱运动中。但她又很想出去走走，被困得太久了，热爱运动的身体本能地想要回到大自然怀抱。

天气有点凉，她换上艾莎那件水蓝色的亚麻衬衫，穿上自己白色的休闲裤，离开了房间。

她走出旅馆，高高地抱起两只胳膊，舒张着腰肢。她来到海边，这里空无一人，风平浪静。天空和大海依然阴沉，不时有一两缕阳光穿透云层洒落海面。她沿着海岸线，刻意背着那片岩石的方向往前走，在来到游客休闲区时，碰到了坐在店铺前台阶上的克里斯托夫，于是她走了过去。

“嘿伙计，早上好。”她对他说。

“…..早。” 

克里斯托夫似乎很意外看到她，楞了下，然后淡淡地回答。他看起来精神状态不好。

“舞会很抱歉，我们有些事先离开了。”

她不知道克里斯托夫发生了什么，不过她也不关心，她现在说这些，只不过是出于礼貌。

“安娜，那天晚上我说的….” 克里斯托夫迟疑了下说。

“克里斯托夫，你是聪明人，我们，能不能别在提这事。”她打断他的话。

“为什么不能提？因为你有喜欢的人了？” 克里斯托夫皱起眉头，忽然大声地说到，似乎生气了。

“你在说什么。”她感到不悦。

“我说错了吗？你之所以拒绝我，是因为你已经有喜欢的人了吧。”他又继续说，用更响亮的声音，甚至带上了怒气。

“就算是也不关你的事。够了，我过来只是为那晚的事做个交代，我要回去了。”

她不懂他生气什么，他也不过是仅有数面之缘的陌生人。明天，等她和艾莎离开这里以后，她们和他不会再见。

“安娜！”

她掉头就要走，克里斯托夫突然一把抓住她的手臂，力气大得惊人。

“疼！放手！”她恶狠狠地瞪住他。

“我…..” 

克里斯托夫纠结着表情好一会，还是默默放开。他始终不是坏人，她认为。

“那天晚上……我都看到了……” 克里斯托夫低下头，别开脑袋，用力盯着脚下的台阶缓缓地说。

她心里咯噔一下，隐隐地有种不妙的感觉从脚底传上心头。

“看到什么？”她觉得自己的声音是从喉咙里硬生生咳出来似的。

“你们，你和艾莎，在那片岩石背后….”

“闭嘴！”她像被突然引燃的炸药，声音扯得老高，大声喝住他，制止他将要说出来的秘密。

“你们不应该这样，难道你们就不怕遭到报应吗！”

克里斯托夫上前一步，低头望着她，把她笼罩在他的阴影之下。她感到浑身发抖，抖得厉害。她想她在克里斯托夫此刻的眼里一定是弱小的，可怜的。她感到悲从中来，而后又有一股强大的愤怒掩盖这份悲伤，壮大了她的内心，鼓励她做出反击。

“噢，报应，亲爱的克里斯托夫你说得很对。可是，你又知道些什么？”

她也上前一步，扬起头望着克里斯托夫。她的表情大概很可怕，因为克里斯托夫身子不由地往后仰了下。

“你懂得什么叫报应吗？”她用尽自己所能做到的最嘲讽的语调说到。

“我们和你一样都是平等地来到这个世界上，可是凭什么要自幼父母双亡，被迫分离。我们本应该一直一直在一起，却不得不各自承受离别的痛苦和煎熬。你又知道我们经历了什么？你又凭什么来指责我们的对错？我们从一开始就被诅咒，被报应。上帝从来就没庇护过我们，我们只会下地狱。但是，能和艾莎在一起，谁还他妈在乎道德、在乎血缘！这些狗屁东西都随他妈去吧！。”

克里斯托夫显然被吓到了，他表情惊愕，继而化为悲伤，又再演变成同情。他的表现再符合不过一个正常人。没错，正常的人。但是，那又如何。其实她根本不必和他说那么多，也不需要理会他的指责，他终究只是陌生人。在她漫长的黑暗的人生中，只有艾莎才会一直陪伴她，而她也一样。是的，艾莎。她开始想念她了，尽管她不过刚刚离开她几刻钟的时间。她现在睡醒了吗？如果她醒来找不到自己，会不会伤心？这几天她对她的依赖是从来没有过的，她一刻都不能与她分离。

“别了，克里斯托夫。你是个不错的家伙，但也仅此而已。”

她后退一步，挺直了腰杆，重重地捶了一拳在那大个子的肩头。他一不小心，踉跄地跌坐在台阶上。她感到了报复的快意，然后转身一路狂奔向旅馆的方向。

她气喘吁吁地回到房间，室内很安静，她掂手踮脚地走进卧室。

艾莎脸埋在枕头里，和她刚才离开时一模一样。

她轻轻地爬上床铺，躺在艾莎身边，看着她。

艾莎睡得很熟，她用手摸她的头，从她的脖子摸到天灵盖，再一直摸到她前额上。她那迷人的身段隐藏在被单下。那时而紧紧抿着、时而微微张开的小巧的嘴唇，蕴藏着产生爱情的种种可能。

她看着艾莎，然后非常轻巧地吻她的脸颊，她没有醒过来。她确信她很爱艾莎，爱她的一切。她感到困了，就重新钻进温暖的被子里，把单被拉上，盖住两人的肩膀，闭上眼睛。

艾莎呼出的温热气息扑打在她脸上，她在脑子里想，等艾莎醒来后，她要告诉她，她是多么地爱着她，超越她全部的想象。

END


End file.
